


Ours to Understand

by Neurotic_Jay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark Kent, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotic_Jay/pseuds/Neurotic_Jay
Summary: 摘要：Bruce Wayne，一个Alpha，被拍到正在亲吻身为Omega的超人。





	Ours to Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckinghamAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ours to Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896362) by [BuckinghamAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice). 



“你不该来的。”Bruce在亲吻的间隙中喘着气说。

 

Clark渴求地呜咽：“但是我想你了。”

 

“我知道，你很饥渴而且正在发情，”布鲁斯试图讲道理，“但你不该这个时候来的，更不应该穿着超人制服。”

 

Clark又去亲吻Bruce，于是他的抵抗开始瓦解。Bruce把自己的伴侣抱得更紧，手覆上Clark形状完美的屁股，尽他所能地回应omega的每一个热情的吻。Clark绝对是发情了，他闻上去那么美好……保持理智变得越来越难。Bruce开始思考他可以把Clark带去哪里——洗手间？——好让他把Clark的腰弯下来，屁股撅高让他好好操一操。在韦恩大楼的楼顶上接吻实在是有点冒险，太容易被曝光了，他必须把自己的想法拉回现实。

 

Bruce吻了吻Clark的脖颈，不知第几次真心地希望他能标记Clark，把这个omega变成自己的，但他还是轻轻地推开了Clark。“你需要回到堡垒去，在那里你是安全的，我几小时内就能结束会议，然后我们可以在蝙蝠洞见。”

 

Clark哼哼唧唧地呻吟：“我不能等那么久了……我好难受……”

 

“我知道，宝贝，”Bruce轻柔地说，“相信我，我现在也不好过，但我们不能冒被曝光的风险。就算为了你，闻闻你自己，你绝对不能出现在其他的alpha能接近你的地方。”他用上了自己刻苦训练出的全部自制力来抵御Clark对他的诱惑，发情的Clark比其他的omega味道都要强得多，绝对没有alpha在这种影响下能控制得住自己。

 

他继续舔咬亲吻着Clark的脖颈，心里盘算着。“去吧，我保证，一会儿我会满足你的。”他最后亲了亲自己的伴侣的脸颊，看着他飞走。

 

Bruce回到自己的会议中去，Clark的气味在他脑海中挥之不去。会议结束之后就能标记了Clark的念想简直是唯一支撑着他熬过下午的动力。

 

&&&

 

Bruce离开韦恩大楼的时候，外面有几个狗仔已经等候多时——这并不少见，但总归是不方便而且有些恼人的。他试着离开，但这批狗仔显然是超出寻常的有毅力。

 

“韦恩先生，你看了哥谭新风尚*的网页了吗？”一个人询问。

 

“你和超人……是真的吗？”另一个人跟着提问。

 

Bruce皱紧眉头，走得更快了。在坐进了自己的车后他拿出手机查了这个网站。网页的头条是一张放大的、有点过度曝光的、甚至能看清一个个像素点的照片，是一个叫Vicki Vale的人发出的。这张照片非常清晰地展现了著名的alpha花花公子Bruce Wayne亲吻超人——很明显，他的omega身份现在暴露了——的景象。

 

新闻下的评论内容宽泛，从侮辱Clark的属性、嘲笑有可能出现的一个怀孕的omega超人，到质疑Clark如果不是一个alpha的话他 **到底** 能有多强。有人甚至指出如果超人有了伴侣，换句话来说，从某些角度上来讲能被另一个人所控制的话，他不可能是全世界最强大的。这些想法让人们不再感到安全。

 

Bruce想到Clark，他不仅是最完美的omega，还是全世界最理想的伴侣。他看着人们这样批判Clark，批判他们的关系，忍不住攥紧了拳头。

 

好吧，一开始他们的关系可能只是建立在性上的，很多、很刺激的性……Clark需要有人标记自己，而且他不信任除了Bruce以外的任何人。说句实话，Bruce一开始也有和留言区的一些傻蛋的差不多的想法：Clark能否被标记、被控制，而 **随便找个什么人** 来标记他是不安全的。但不久后Bruce意识到了Clark仍然是他自己，他的性需求没有影响他作为超人的工作……不知从什么时候起，他们爱上了彼此。

 

现在Bruce只是想要保护Clark，在Clark和残酷的、永远没法理解他的言论之间建一道屏障。如果他连这个都做不到，那他算哪门子alpha？

 

&&&

 

Bruce走进蝙蝠洞的时候Clark已经在等他了，他坐在Bruce的椅子上，脱得不能更光了。Bruce舔了舔嘴唇，仔细扫视着他美丽的omega，事实上他必须要向后退一步——字面意义上的——好让自己平静下来而不是猛扑上去。

 

“你还在等什么？”Clark用上了最诱人的语气，“你告诉过我你回家之后会满足我的。”

 

Bruce深吸了一口气，他知道他必须告诉Clark他们的关系被曝光的事，但他眼下搜肠刮肚也找不到要如何开口。”你知道，现在市面上有抑制剂的？”

 

Clark摇了摇头：“试过了，对我没用。”

 

在Bruce要开口说任何蠢话之前，Clark滑下了椅子，四肢着地把自己展示给Bruce。Clark越过自己的肩头看了Bruce一眼——那简直是妩媚的引诱了——然后Bruce就知道他不能再等下去了，不管他的自控力有多强，那还是敌不过 **这些** 。

 

Bruce迅速扯下自己的衣服来到了Clark的身后。就只是隔着半个蝙蝠洞闻着Clark的味道他就已经硬了，更何况Clark已经完全湿了，他正用两手分开自己的臀瓣邀请着Bruce的进入。

 

Bruce把阴茎推进了自己的伴侣体内，双手牢牢抓握着Clark的腰侧开始冲撞，一秒都没有浪费。Bruce又快又重地前后晃动的自己的腰部，引得Clark在他身下扭动呻吟，大声地祈求更多。Clark已经空虚了好几个小时了，Bruce让他等了太久，现在他 **才不要** 克制自己。

 

Bruce向上帝祈祷他能够在Clark的肌肤上留下痕迹——在他的脖颈和胸膛上留下吻痕，或者在他的大屁股上留下个手掌印形状的淤青。Clark是他的，完完全全、从头到脚都是他的，现在全世界也都知道了……虽然其他alpha还是会坚持不懈地追逐Clark，事实上，知晓Clark的归属甚至会让那些人的欲望更加强烈，Bruce得小心点，他要紧紧地守住这个omega直到发情结束。

 

他把一只手伸到Clark的身前开始抚慰他的阴茎。“这是我的，”他喘着气说，握着Clark的老二开始更快地抽送，“这个屁股也是我的，这个小洞也是我的，全是我的。”他补充着，反复碾压着Clark的前列腺，Clark在每次Bruce整根撞进来的时候身体向后迎合着。

 

Bruce感觉到自己的结正在Clark的体内一点点鼓胀起来同时他在Clark体内射了出来，听着Clark因为感受到了结而越来越大声的呻吟声。他掐着Clark的手太用力以至于他觉得手指都要抽筋了，但是Clark一点都没有畏缩，而是不断摇晃着屁股，像献宝一样把屁股向后靠近Bruce，迎合着他的顶动。Bruce抚慰Clark的阴茎的手没有停直到精液涂满了Clark的产道，就过了几秒钟Clark也在他手里射了出来，大声呻吟喊着Bruce的名字。

 

等到结软化下来Bruce才从Clark身体里退出来，他丝毫不介意自己有多不修边幅地躺到了地板上，Clark蹭过来挤进了他的怀抱。

 

“我们什么时候能再来一次？”Clark问。就算不是在发情期中，仅仅一次高潮也往往不能满足氪星人，而在发情的时候，老男人Bruce绝对没法比得上他的耐力。

 

Bruce打了个哈欠，“你得先去吃点东西，我要满足你同时也要照顾你，你知道的。”

 

Clark点了点头说他会去吃个三明治，然后突然想起了什么，他仰头看向Bruce的脸问：“你为什么要问抑制剂的事？”

 

Bruce犹豫了，他还没想好怎么提起这件事，他不想看到Clark眼中的由于自己的隐私被公布、人们对他评头论足的低落悲伤。“我只是想……你今天这样在发情期的时候到外面去是不安全的。”

 

Clark皱了皱鼻子：“我问起来有那么坏吗？”

 

“ **坏** ？”Bruce没反应过来，“不不不……那简直是美味……但实在太强了而且引人上瘾，你知道所有alpha都没法抵御你的诱惑。”

 

Clark侧了侧头：“可是没人能够伤害我……”

 

“如果是我伤害了你呢？”

 

Clark亲了亲Bruce的脸颊并在他的脸上蹭了蹭——哦他那么甜美那么体贴那么善解人意——”你也不能伤害我，就算你能，你也 **不会的** 。”

 

Bruce叹了口气：“我不是说身体上的，但是……”他的声音低下去。大概说出来就会好吧，“有人看到我们了。”Clark挑高一边眉毛但什么都没说，于是Bruce只能硬着头皮接着说下去，“我们在一起的时候被拍到了……有人在对面那栋楼里拍了照片然后放大，现在已经被发到网上了。”

 

“噢，”Clark回答，“那你生我的气吗？”

 

Bruce摇了摇头，“是你该生我的气，好多人都说了你的坏话……我简直想把他们一个一个都揪出来。”

 

Clark也叹了口气：“我早就习惯有人说我的坏话了，我不在意。之前是因为我是个外星人，现在是因为我是个omega，我不喜欢这些但是我什么都没办法做，所以只能试着去习惯这些。”

 

“人们还是不应该去随便揣测随便假设。”

 

“你以前不也是吗？”Clark有点欢快地开起了玩笑，“不管怎么说，那是我们头一次见面啊。”

 

“别说啦。”Bruce回应。他以前可能也无端揣测过超人，但那时和现在不同，Clark知道的，Bruce也是。他又亲了亲自己的伴侣，试着把这些恼人的事情扔到脑后。现在的Clark柔软甜美又诱人，而且还处在情热之中，Bruce得专心在这件事上。

 

注释：

*原文Gotham Style，哥谭新风尚是我随便翻的23333


End file.
